In recent years, with the progress in reduction in size and weight of electronic equipment, high energy density batteries have been increasingly required as power supplies. Advantageously, for such batteries, negative active materials such as Zn, Mg, Cd, Al, Ca, and Fe have a high energy density and power density per unit mass. Furthermore, those negative active materials are inexpensive and have excellent safety. The possibilities of the batteries as power supplies for electronic equipment or on-vehicle power supplies have been studied.
However, a negative electrode containing Zn (zinc) or the like as an active material may cause the generation of hydrogen gas resulting from a side reaction during charge, and the growth of a dendrite due to the high solubility of zinc in an electrolyte may result in the penetration short-circuit of a separator. These may cause a short charge-discharge cycle life.
JP-A-2013-84349 discloses “an electrolyte solution for alkaline batteries comprising at least an organic matter having two or more carbon atoms and one or more hydroxyl groups in a molecule” and “the alkaline battery is an air-zinc secondary battery or a nickel-zinc secondary battery.” See claims 1, 7 and 8.
An object ofJP-A-2013-84349 is to “provide an electrolyte solution for alkaline batteries and alkaline battery which can suppress the generation of hydrogen gas resulting from a side reaction, dendrite formed during the precipitation of zinc, and the shape change of zinc to achieve a long-term charge-discharge cycle and excellent charge-discharge efficiency.” See paragraph [0007].
Also, it is disclosed that “the number of the hydroxyl groups is preferably 5 or less,” and examples of the organic matter include monohydric alcohols, dihydric alcohols, and trihydric alcohols having 2-6 carbon atoms. See paragraphs [0017], [0019] and [0020].
JP-A-2009-93983 discloses “a secondary battery comprising a negative electrode, a positive electrode, and an electrolyte solution interposed therebetween, wherein the negative electrode contains a material for absorbing and desorbing metal ions as a negative active material; and the electrolyte solution contains at least one dendrite formation inhibitor selected from the group consisting of polyalkylene imines, polyallylamines, and asymmetrical dialkyl sulfones” and “the secondary battery wherein the negative electrode contains a material selected from the group consisting of zinc, magnesium, aluminum, and an alloy thereof.” See claims 1 and 6.
It is a main object of JP-A-2009-93983 to “provide a secondary battery which can suppress the formation of dendrite to repeatedly carry out discharge and charge.” See paragraph [0005].
It is disclosed that, as an example of an alkaline secondary battery, an air battery including a 6N hydroxide aqueous solution obtained by adding 1% by weight of polyethyleneimine (PEI) to an electrolyte solution, and a zinc negative electrode is assembled, which can suppress the formation of dendrite and repeatedly carry out discharge and charge. See paragraph [0018].
JP-A-2003-297375 discloses “an alkaline zinc battery comprising a negative electrode containing zinc or a zinc alloy as a negative active material, a positive electrode, a separator, and an alkaline electrolyte solution, wherein the alkaline electrolyte solution contains 10 to 30% by weight of a potassium hydroxide aqueous solution and a cationic organic matter” “the cationic organic matter is any one or more of a quaternary ammonium salt, a quaternary phosphonium salt, and a tertiary sulfonium salt,” and “the alkaline zinc battery is a secondary battery.” See claims 1, 2 and 7.
An object of JP-A-2003-297375 is to “prevent the expansion and leakage of a battery caused by the generation of hydrogen gas, and the internal short-circuit of the battery caused by the non-uniform dendritic or spongiform zinc growth in a zinc negative electrode to achieve an alkaline zinc secondary battery having excellent leakage properties and cycle life.” See paragraph [0076].
In examples for the alkaline zinc secondary battery “n-dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride” and a long-chain alkyltrimethylammonium salt are disclosed as the cationic organic matter added to an electrolyte solution. See paragraph [0171] to [0245]. Further, it is proposed that “in order to certainly dissolve 0.1 M or more and a saturated amount or less of the cationic organic matter, the concentration of a potassium hydroxide aqueous solution is preferably set to 30% by weight or less”. See paragraph [0216] Also, it is disclosed that “it is found that when the number of the carbon atoms of the long-chain alkyl group of the cationic organic matter is 3 or more, the leakage and internal short-circuit of the alkaline zinc secondary battery are remarkably suppressed,” and “however, since the discharged capacity is decreased when the number of the carbon atoms of the substituent group is more than 15, and particularly 21 or more, the number of the carbon atoms of the long-chain alkyl group of the cationic organic matter is preferably 3 to 20, and particularly preferably 3 to 15.” See paragraph [0229].
JP-A-2003-534638 discloses “a button electrochemical cell comprising: a positive electrode case; a gasket; a negative electrode cup having a sealing surface for contact with the gasket, the sealing surface having thereon no non-in situ-deposited metal with a hydrogen overvoltage higher than that of copper; a positive electrode; an aqueous alkaline electrolyte solution; and zinc causing low gas generation and producing 0.5 cc or less gas per 5 g of zinc after 24 hours at, 71° C. in an aqueous solution of 45% by mass KOH, wherein the cell is free of added mercury,” and “the electrolyte solution further comprises a polyethylene glycol compound.” See claims 1 and 8.
An object of JP-A-2003-534638 is to provide “a zero mercury button electrochemical cell which is free of added mercury, highly resistant to leakage and salting, and yet cost-effective to manufacture and commercialize, and provides satisfactory electrical performance,” See paragraph [0002].
JP-A-60-136182 discloses “an air battery including a gel-like zinc negative electrode obtained by mixing amalgamated zinc powder, an alkaline electrolyte solution, and a gelling agent.” Also, it is proposed that “the alkaline electrolyte solution comprises 0.3 to 3 wt % of an aqueous solution of caustic soda or caustic potash having a solution concentration of 4 to 12 mol/l; and the gelling agent comprises 0.3 to 3 wt % of a carboxyvinyl polymer having a molecular weight of 100,000 to 5,000,000.”